Coward
by Digimaniac
Summary: It is Hikari's birthday party. Trying not to be a coward in front of the others, Sora acts much more cowardly... I'm bad at summaries, so don't judge my work by it. TAIORA, no happy ending sniff . If you don't like it, don't read it.


If you read my story "Letter without address", which I destroyed, don't read this part in the beginning, I was too lazy so I just copied most of it because it isn't used anyway:

First I want to say "Thank you thank you thank you thank you…" to all those who read and reviewed "Riiing" (how many i-s are there?), and especially Alexandre20 who wasted his time to read both my previous stories just to tell me if he likes them (I asked him to do that), and then I decided to delete one of them. Alexandre20, if you read this, I want to say that I'm sorry for that. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon. Maybe, if I get rich enough, some day... Anyways, at the moment I don't…

By the way, about the disclaimer, I searched in the dictionary, and it means "odricanje od svih prava" (Yeah, like you care, you don't even how to read this).

This story is Sora's POV (again).

* * *

**COWARD**

I can't believe that it is Kari's 14th birthday already. Or that my mom actually allowed me to come to this party. She usually makes up some excuse to force me to stay at home, but this time she decided to be let me come for some reason. I wonder if I'll have to stay in flower shop longer tomorrow.

-Sora, are you ok?

-…Um, what?

Oops, it looks like I lost in my thoughts. I wonder what Mimi just said.

-Sorry, did I miss anything?

-Yeah, it is your turn. Truth or Dare?

Oh, yeah, that. TOD, probably one of the most famous games ever. Pure cliché. I can't remember a single party without playing that game.

-C'mon Sora, don't be a coward. Take Dare.

-It is easy for you to say that. You know that Mimi knows worst Dares and that she isn't afraid of using them.

-Don't be a coward, Sora.

-And since when do you agree with him, Matt?

-This was too good chance to be wasted, even if it means I have to agree with Tai.

Unbelievable. They fight for everything, from who is going o sit next to window in the car to who can eat more chips, except when there is an opportunity to tease me (well, that is one of the things that you get when you are their best friend). Well, I can't give them chance to laugh at me. Coward? They will see.

-Ok. Dare me, Mimi.

-Did I just hear that sweet sound of word "Dare"? How lovely.

I'm already regretting my choice.

-Since you were so brave to pick Dare, I'll be merciful and even give you chance to choose. You can kiss Tai or Matt. On lips, of course.

-WHAT? You can't ask me to do that! They are both my friends!

-I think I just did. Now, whom do you want to kiss?

Man, this is embarrassing. I mean, I know whom I want to kiss, but still…

-Just pick one of them, Sora. Don't be a coward.

Argh, I hate when they say that!

-Ok, Mimi I won't. I choose…

C'mon, Sora it is not that hard. Only three letters.

-…I choose…Tai.

There! What a relief. I just said it. Is that smile on Tai's face?

-So, you like Tai? I knew it!

-No, I don't.

Oh, now I said a BIG lie, but she mustn't know the truth, because she'll tell everyone. Besides, Tai is here.

-And, to prove you that, I'll kiss Matt instead of Tai.

Why did I have to say that? I know, because Mimi mustn't know the truth, but, then again, I don't want to kiss Matt. Tai's right. I'm such a coward. I'm wasting my once-in-a-life-time chance just because I'm too afraid and too stubborn to admit that I like Tai. If only Mimi didn't give me the chance to choose…

-What? Oh, it looks like sudden change of luck.

-Shut up, Meems!

I turn to face Matt. I can see that he is blushing a little under his cool guy mask.

-Well… - I start.

I lean forward to kiss him. It is not as bad as I thought. I can see Tai's face in the background. His smile faded. I could even say that he is disappointed. If only he knew… Everyone is laughing or clapping. Even Tai, although he doesn't look too happy. Matt is blushing again. But I am not even able to tell them to stop. I can only hear voice in my head, which slowly turns from tiny whisper into loud scream, repeating: You coward…

* * *

I hope you liked this one. Please R&R! PLEEEASE!

And, yes, just as I wrote in my profile, I don't care about reviews that are written just to inform me that someone doesn't like Taiora or any other coupling I put. So, if you are one of those reviewers, save your time and find some other story where you like couplings.


End file.
